


Dean doesnt mind sex in the impala, as long as its him and cas

by TheQueenoftheAbyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Destiel Smut Brigade (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Nearly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping Castiel (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenoftheAbyss/pseuds/TheQueenoftheAbyss
Summary: Dean and Cas have been on the road for too long, they are trying to sleep by the side of the road but castiel has other ideas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Dean doesnt mind sex in the impala, as long as its him and cas

**Author's Note:**

> Sex in the impala is my favourite kind of supernatural smut.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @itsmethedemonqueen
> 
> Also yes, Cas is trying to sleep and also has powers. It worked better this way and the guy could do with some rest, mojo or not.

"Dean" cas whispered into the dark, he was layed across the backseat of the impala trying to get some sleep before the final stretch back to the bunker tommorow but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get comfy enough to fall asleep. He was used to how his vessel worked enough that he knew something would put him right to sleep. But for that he needed his boyfriend who was spread out across the front seat of the car.

"Dean wake up", the hunter stirred in the seat and sat up.  
"What is it Cas?" He said, half sleepy and half grumpy as he turned to face the angel. "I cant sleep" "well what do you want me to do about it " dean replied, sinking back down against the drivers door. "Fuck me" Cas replied and dean felt a shiver run down his spine, he sat and up turned to look at his boyfriend "w- what?" He hadn't been expecting Cas to say that and it had sent the blood rushing to his dick. "Sexual intercourse can aid relaxation and therefore sleep" Cas said, not taking his eyes off of dean, the hunter had to take a deep breath, Castiels blunt way of saying things like this had always gone straight to his dick. "Jesus Cas" he said shutting his eyes for a second, trying to control himself before cas spoke up "I'm sorry for waking you, go back to sleep dean" the hunter immediately sat up, he sometimes forgets Cas can be insecure about human interaction, especially if he thinks he is doing it wrong. "No cas that's not-" dean sighed and turned and got out the door of the impala, He climbed back in opposite where Cas was sat and crawled up to his boyfriend. "I'm not mad at you Cas, not for asking for what you need. Never. You just surprised me, in a very good way" he pulled himself so he was sitting on the Angel's hips and he ground down into castiel's dick with a shuddering breath. " see 'm not mad Cas, just fucking horny" he said as he leaned in to kiss him. But this wasn't the time for slow sex and making out, hell no Cas wanted it hard and fast and dean didnt have the self control right now for much else. 

Dean shifted back and pulled Cas down so he was laid flat on the seat, he planted his hands on either side of the Angel's head and rocked down into him. "Dean please." Dean smiled and moved down to kiss at the Angel's neck "please what, cas?" he questioned before biting down softly on the skin between his lips. Cas Gasped "agh- Dean. Please- please fuck me" he replied, bucking up into the hunter "anything for you my angel" dean said as he began to fumble with the buttons on Castiels shirt. But Cas was horny and impatient and he snapped his fingers, he clothes disappearing from both men and appearing again, clean and neatly folded on the impala's fron seat. Dean smiled "well someone's eager" he said as he pushed the angel back, moving him so his legs were on Dean's shoulders, giving him perfect entrance to his angels red hole. He noticed that the entrance was dripping, and raised an eyebrow at the waiting Cas. "That desperate huh? Couldnt even wait for me to prep you? Is that how much you need my dick?" Castiel moaned and gripped the top of the leather seat with one hand, "Dean, I cant- fuck me, please" had they been in the bunker, dean would have pincihsed punished Cas for that, tortured him for hours until he was a squirming mess on the bed, not let him cum until dean was satisfied that next time the angel would let him do his job. But dean was tired and horny so instead he lined his throbbing cock up with castiels hole and thrust straight in to the hot wet heat. 

Dean moaned loudly as his aching dick was engulfed in nothing but Cas, his head tipped forward for a second as he caught his breath, they really had been on the road too long he hadn't had the chance to jack off or fuck Cas in over a week and he could feel the tension in his balls. As dean pushed straight in Cas sucked in a deep breath, the gentle sting as dean filled him up sent shockwaves into his already dripping cock. He bit back a moan and kept his eyes fixed on his boyfriends face, head tipped foward and eyes shut in pure ecstasy. He knew dean needed sex more than he did, depended on it and thrived off of it and Cas was happy to lend a hand anytime Dean wanted him to but the week on the road had left them with little time for intercourse, even though sam had stayed in the bunker. 

It wasnt long before dean began to move, slowly at first, leaning down to kiss at one of Castiels nipples as he rocked in and out of his ass. Cas knew what dean was looking for, and he knew that once he found it this wlikdnt last long. Dean nibbled at the Angel's hardening nipple, sucking on it gently while his pushed his dick with concentrated precision into the heat of castiels hole. It only took a few more thrusts before Cas felt white heat shoot through his body as dean found what he had been searching for. He now picked up the pace, ramming himself hard and fast into the angels prostate, he shuddered at every whimper that came from the angel below him as Dean's dick continually brushed the sensitive nerves. "uuuugghhh Deeeaan. Ugh- touch me, please." The angel moaned, crying out into the quiet car, the only sounds bar catiels moaning were the ragged panting of Dean's breath and the slap of skin on skin. Dean balanced himself on his knees and reached down, gently caressing the Angel's dick. He could feel that cas was getting close, the clenching of his muscles in his ass and the whispers and curses that fell from his lips clear indicators. He closed his fist around Castiels dick and began to jerk it in time with his thrusts, it was seconds before Cas was crying out in ecstasy, moaning Dean's name as his muscles clenched around he hunters dick, it tipped dean over the edge and he filled Castiels ass with his cum as the Angel's load splattered both their stomachs. Dean was exhausted and be fell foward onto Cas's stomach not caring about the pools of drying come, they lay there for a while, until Cas regained the energy to snap his fingers, they were both instantly cleaned off and the blanket from the back of the impala was laid over them, they fell asleep onto of eachother, soent from sex in the back of the car by the side of the highway. Cas wouldnt have it any other way. 


End file.
